bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Machen Vollbart
Machen Vollbart is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter. He is also a member of Emperor Ishida's elite guards and holds the designation Z "The Zoom". Appearance Machen is a tall, dark-skinned, muscular individual. He has shoulder-length, dark grey, spiky hair that is shaved on the sides of his head while the rest goes down to his shoulders tied into a ponytail. Machen also has a small grey beard on his chin too. Another fact is that Machen is blind but strangely his eyes glow a faded grey hiding that feature. Machen wears a variation of the Sternritter's signature uniform, with the exception of an ankle-length white cloak with a hood that has three buttons on it with the Wandenreich symbol and a large black version of it on the back of the cloak, identifying Machen as one of Ishida's personal guards. Underneath the cloak, Machen wears a black shoulder pad with white trims over his left shoulder, with a white sash attached to it that goes across his chest. On the pad is the Wandenreich symbol. Machen also has white bandages wrapped around his forearms and hands, leaving only his fingers visible. Over them he wears grey bracers. Covering his legs are white baggy pants with remnants of armor over it going from the waist and down the thighs. Over his bottom-legs are grey shinguards that reach his knees, each one having a black version of the Wandenreich symbol painted at the top. Machen walks barefoot but has white bandages wrapped around them, leaving only the toes and heels out. Personality Machen is deeply loyal to Ishida for having helped the man deal with his blindness in the past. He sees the young Emperor has a shining beacon of hope for the Quincy after the Thousand Year Blood War and would gladly give his life for Ishida. Because of that Machen has no hesitation in following any of Ishida's orders and is prone to become angry when someone insults or threatens the young Emperor. In battle Machen becomes very aggressive and energetic too, relishing the rush that battle brings him. However he is capable of controlling his battle lust in order to complete his objective to the letter, especially when it was given to him by Ishida. History Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Machen has reiatsu equal to or greater then a captain-level Shinigami. The fact that he serves as one of Ishida's elite guards proves that Machen is very powerful. Immense Strength: Because of his size and build, Machen boasts a great amount of strength. He can tossed aside larger adversaries with ease and can also slam half of an opponent's body into the ground without any trouble. Machen has also shown being able to flick large size hollows out of his way with just the flick of a finger. Quincy Powers Reishi Absorption and Manipulation: As a Quincy, Machen can naturally absorb the spirit particles in the atmosphere towards him. With it he can manipulate it to be used for weapons or techniques. While having an easier time of absorbing reishi in more dense areas such as Soul Society or Hueco Mundo, Machen has shown to be fine doing it in the Human World too. *'Hirenkyaku Master': Machen is a master of Quincy technique that allows one to ride the flow of reishi below their feet. He can move great distances and get behind his opponents at the same time before the enemy can even react. His skills with this technique are on par or even greater then the best of the Onmitsukido. The Zoom (一閃 (ザ・ズーム), Za Zūmu; Japanese for "Flash"): Machen's Schrift give him superhuman speed, capable of moving faster then even the best of the Onmitsukido. He can move so fast that others won't be able to react in time before it's too late. Combined with his strength Machen is near much unstoppable, sometimes using his speed and bulk as a living bullet. However Machen's true power manifests in his ability to increase the speed of anything he touches, wether the be people or objects. Machen has shown being able to make whatever he throws move faster then they normally could, such as large chunks of earth. Machen also has developed several forms or "Gears" of his Schrift, each one with a different effect. Spirit Weapon Reishi Axe: Like all Quincy, Machen can combined the spirit particles in the air with his spiritual energy to create a weapon with his Quincy Cross as a medium. Machen stores his cross behind him, attached to a chain hanging on his belt of his armor. His weapon takes the form of a large two-handed axe with a black blade. The handle is long and colored red. There is a small hollow opening in the blade that Machen can put his hands through for close range combat. *'Dual Axes': Machen's weapon is unique as he can separate it to form two smaller axes that look similar to the larger one. He can reconnect these two to form the original large axe again. *'Man-Cleaver Executioner': Machen brings his axe downwards to his opponent. The impact of the blade is very powerful, capable of splitting a building in half and killing/fatally injuring anyone near the impact zone. Category:Primarch11 Category:Quincy Category:Sternritter Category:Male Category:Sternritter (Next Generation)